


We're The Screwups

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Polar Disorder, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Billy Maximoff has bi-polar disorder and a slight glitch in his powers that gave him three alternate personalities, resulting in Billy being mentally unstable. After accidentally losing control, Billy recreates the world as his mind views it.





	We're The Screwups

**We could kill them all**

_Fuck killing, just run away again_

Keep Teddy obviously

_Like I was suggesting we leave him behind_

"Shut up; all of you" Billy growled to himself. After being murdered and resurrected, he had struggled to accept that he had no memories aside from what feelings he had for Teddy, his kind-of husband. They got married after a Nazi punching mission (long story) alongside Billy's best friend Skarlet and her fiancé James Rogers.

Billy pulled at his hair, his hands shaking too much./

He let out a scream, his magic going haywire, and everything glowing blue until there was nothing


End file.
